Honour Dignity And A Bit Of Persuasion
by Soot
Summary: A series of short stories where Sulu failed to make his move on Chekov, and one where Chekov decided that enough was enough. Chekov/Sulu Slash .


Title: Honour; Dignity; And A Bit Of Persuasion

Summary: A series of short stories where Sulu failed to make his move on Chekov, and one where Chekov decided that enough was enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will. It's never stopped me wishing though. LOL!

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: I've learned so much writing this one. I've researched everything to make it accurate and I found out that I don't sleep enough. Charming - but it's often the way. Anyway - read and enjoy.

***

1)

"Would you please stay still?" Sulu asked the fidgeting Russian.

Chekov and Sulu were in their shared bathroom. Chekov was sat on the floor with his back to the wall while Sulu knelt over him, a wet cloth in his hands. He was scrubbing at Chekov's face with it trying to remove blood that, much to Sulu's relief, wasn't his own. The blood had dried and cemented itself to Chekov's skin making it damn near impossible to remove. The harder Sulu scrubbed, the more fidgeting Chekov did.

"Ouch Hikaru!" Chekov whined. "You are hurting me."

Sulu stopped scrubbing his face and looked at him. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you Pavel." Sulu apologized.

Chekov smiled radiantly (or as radiantly as was humanly possible beneath several layers of dried blood). "Do not vorry Hikaru; my mama vas a lot vorse." Sulu silently chuckled as a smile spread across his face.

"I'll take it easier." He said before brushing back some stray curls and gently working the wet cloth on Chekov's forehead. "Can I ask what you were doing to get all this blood on you; especially since none of it is yours?" Sulu asked curious.

"I vas in medical bay for physical. I completed it and as i vas leawing when an alien called me ower. You knov that the Keptain is being a host. Anyvay; the alien had a wery strange condition that made his head svell. I vent and talked vith him for a vhile but just before I left his head exploded."

"Pavel? You really expect me to belive that?" Sulu asked with his eyebrows in his hair line.

"It is true!" Chekov argued. The svelling vas caused by excess blood. Not contagious; just wery messy."

"I'll say." Sulu commented as he continued trying to clean Chekov up. He succeeded in getting a small area of his forehead clear from blood and punched the air ecstatic.

"Vhat?" Chekov's eyes were alight with curiosity.

"Congratulations Pavel, you shall once more have a face free of blood." Sulu told him with a big smile as he continued to remove the dried blood. Now he had made a 'dint' in it, the surrounding blood was coming away a lot easier. Before he knew it most of Chekov's forehead was clear once more.

Sulu couldn't help but notice how close he was to Chekov, or how soft his skin was, or how alert and beautiful his eyes were as they watched him work. He had denied to himself that he harboured feelings for Chekov beyond friendship and comradeship, but recently he was forced to face the fact that he had them since Chekov started to appear in his dreams.

He had done his best to ignore them. The Russian was only seventeen for heavens sake, still practically a kid even though he hated being called and treated like one. He remembered a phrase that his mother used to use a lot, but only now did he see its relevance.

'You can look, but can't touch'.

Solid advice considering the pickle he had gotten himself into.

He must have started daydreaming because Chekov's voice cut through it as only his voice could and brought him crashing back to reality. "Are you okay?" His words thick with his accent while the light in his eyes danced with a curiosity that only the young possessed.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Sulu answered.

"Thinking about vhat?" Chekov asked as Sulu managed to get Chekov's cheek mostly clear of blood. He knew his question was more than a little bit cheeky of him, but it had never stopped him from asking before.

"Stuff." Sulu answered, his mind screaming at him not to confess or give anything away.

"Vhat stuff?" Chekov questioned.

"Stuff stuff." Sulu answered, mentally kicking himself for not being able to come up with a good answer. All that he had done was set Chekov a challenge that he knew the Russian would more than likely take up.

Chekov smiled a delicate smile at him, one that he reserved for those he trusted and loved, for those he held closest to him. "It's okay Hikaru; you don't hawe to tell me."

Sulu mentally sighed knowing that if Chekov had pushed it, he would have sooner or later (most likely sooner) gotten the truth out of him.

With his thoughts and affectionate emotions buried for the time being once more, Sulu went back to clearing the last traces of blood from Chekov's face.

2)

Sulu sat and watched Chekov sleep.

Chekov's sleep wasn't a deep sleep where a bomb going off outside his quarters couldn't wake him. No - it was a very light sleep where the slightest thing would wake him up; mainly the strong feeling of nausea that the young ensign was experiencing whilst his body fought of a virus that he had picked up from somewhere.

Sulu had originally been awoken by Chekov's groaning from their shared bathroom where only less than a week ago he had cleaned blood of the ensign's face. Sulu went to Chekov to see what had him awake at such an ungodly hour to find him sat on the floor next to the toilet; his face green and his arms around his stomach while his knees were up to his chest. Sulu dropped to his side (making sure not to be between Chekov and the toilet) to see if the ensign needed anything. Chekov had just shook his head at the question before his mouth filled with saliva.

Chekov emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet while Sulu helped steady him. When Chekov started to retch Sulu never left his side, despite the nauseous feeling he was now experiencing as the smell hit his nose and the noise of the young Russian retching setting off the instinctive reaction to make him also throw up.

Chekov trembled with his exertion while his heart rate was threw the roof. Sulu manoeuvred him so they were away from the toilet and sat him with his back to the wall for the second time that week.

"How do you feel?" Sulu asked.

"Better." Chekov answered, then a small delicate smile touched his lips. "Hungry I think."

"That's not uncommon." Sulu said as he got some tissue and started to wipe around Chekov's mouth. "How many times must I clean you up?" Sulu asked as he discarded the tissue and wiped away some of the sweat on Chekov forehead with his hand. The green colour Chekov's skin held minutes before now began to fade, but did not disappear completely. Sulu noticed that Chekov's hands were still on his stomach. He knew that because of the retching, Chekov's muscles would now be hurting him.

"You are wery good friend Hikaru." Chekov said honestly.

"Common; lets get you back to bed." Sulu said as he hooked an hand under Chekov arm and pulled the ensign back to his feet. Chekov was a little unsteady on his feet but managed not to have to lean against Sulu. He happily collapsed back into bed and curled up on his side, Sulu pulling the covers up over him.

"Thank you Hikaru." Chekov yawned. "I am beginning to feel wery sick again."

"Don't dwell on it too much. Just get some sleep." Sulu was about to leave but Chekovprotested against it by catching Sulu's hand in his own, sitting up and staring at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Stay - please?" He whispered. Sulu couldn't find it in him to say no. Chekov looked young as it was, but when he was ill he looked even younger. He looked like he shouldn't have been parted with his mother yet; and the way he was clinging on to some one he trusted for support screamed how young he really was. Sulu found it hard to tear his eyes away from Chekov's face.

Sulu sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand gently high up on Chekov's chest and pushed him back down on to the bed. Sulu knew that the side of Chekov's neck was very sensitive. He brushed his fingers delicately down it, making Chekov relax. Chekov curled back up on his side, his arm around his stomach as he tried to settle his stomach. Sulu never understood why some people did such a thing, but if it made Chekov feel better then he wasn't complaining.

Chekov sighed before drifting off, his hand still in Sulu's. Sulu sat and watched over him. He noticed how even in sleep he wasn't truly at peace. He supposed it might have been something to do with being in the first to second stage of sleep, but then again he wasn't a specialist in the area of sleep. All he knew was that humans needed it or bad consequences would happen.

Knowing that he could very easily wake Chekov up, Sulu carefully removed his hand from Chekov's limp one before pulling the bed cover over an exposed foot.

"Sleep Pavel". He told the sleeping Russian as he pulled the bed cover over Chekov's exposed hand and wrist. "Sleep".

3)

Sulu walked back to his quarters on his own in silence after having a mediocre day on the bridge. It could have been better, but it also could have been worse and he kept reminding himself of this fact as he drifted down the corridor. As he entered his quarters with hopes of falling on to his bed and sleeping a solid twelve hours without being disturbed, he heard a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. There was only one other person who had access to the bathroom and that was Chekov.

Sulu walked over quietly and pressed his ear to the door. It defiantly confirmed to him that the sobs were coming from the bathroom. From that moment he was torn at what to do. From what he understood, he had three options. First was simply ignore. Do nothing. He struck that off the list the moment he thought of it. The second was see if Chekov needed help, and if Chekov didn't need help then he would leave; all the while being careful not to be seen or noticed. The third was to race into the bathroom regardless and comfort the young Russian.

Sulu took a few moments to decide which would be the best. Racing in regardless didn't seem the best idea because Chekov might not want anyone to know that he had been crying. The only thing Russia had not invented to Sulu's knowledge was tears, and Sulutook that as a hint that crying was something Chekov would prefer to keep to himself. The second idea though seemed more as an invasion of privacy.

Sulu was torn over what to do. Both had their good points, but both also had their bad points; all the while the sobs were becoming louder and more frequent. Taking the better of two evils, Sulu slid soundlessly threw the door and positioned himself where he was hidden but could still see where the sobs were originating from. Sulu leaned and looked out from his hiding place and finally located Chekov.

Chekov was sat down in the shower with his back to Sulu. He was stripped of all clothing and the water from the shower ran over his smooth unblemished skin, his hair plastered to his head. His legs were curled up by his side while his forehead was pressed against the wall, his fist hitting the wall lightly a few times before he hit the wall with his open palm. His palm slid down the wall while his body continued to be racked with sobs.

Sulu watched the scene before him wide eyed. He wanted nothing more than to pull Pavel into a warm embrace and make what ever was wrong better; to protect him from what ever had happened. He knew Chekov didn't know he was there and he decided that it was for the best to let it remain that way. What he had witnessed was heart breaking, but he could do nothing to comfort the younger man.

Sulu crawled back to his quarters silently. After securing the door that split his quarters from the bathroom, Sulu laid down on his bed and tried not to think to much over what he had seen. He couldn't confront Chekov, because Chekov would then know that he had been spying. He also couldn't ask the Russian about what he was crying over because Chekov would get flustered and embarrassed and hide from him for a week.

No, this one he couldn't do anything about.

Unless it continued.

4)

Chekov was suffering from temporary blindness because his work station on the bridge exploded during a battle.

The blast had knocked him clean out and was told later that no less than three people, Kirk included, thought he was dead before Sulu shouted that he had a pulse. He later found out much to his amusement that Sulu had scolded everyone who's jaw hit the ground when he turned out not to be dead. Sulu had scolded Kirk - and gotten away with it. Chekov had smiled knowing that the helmsman would be more than a little delighted with his so called accomplishment. Chekov had then found out from McCoy that Sulu had carried him all the way down to the medical bay to top off his fantastic shift on the bridge.

Chekov had been given a week off by McCoy's orders to rest and allow his sight to come back. Crew members who he knew came by and sat and talked with him for a while, trying to give him a break from the extreme boredom he was experiencing. Sulu came and sat with him every evening after his shift had ended. During the day Chekov looked forward to when Sulu would come and see him. It was nice to have others come and see him, but the one person he truly wanted the company of was Sulu.

"How's your day been Pavel?" Sulu asked as he appeared threw their shared bathroom and stepped into Chekov's quarters. Chekov's face lit up with a radiant smile. He hadn't been given anything to wear over his eyes like patches or dark glasses, meaning Sulu could see his eyes. Chekov's eyes moved to where sounds and voices were coming from but never strained them in order to see something. Everything he saw was black.

Sulu sat by his side and told him about the goings on around the Enterprise; which amounted to not that much. For once a day on the Enterprise had been pretty much uneventful.

As Sulu sat beside Chekov, his eyes began to drift over the young ensign; only this time he didn't have to be discreet about it. This time his eyes could linger and absorb every detail of the Russian's angelic face and his slender body. Sulu talked while his eyes drifted; not giving Chekov any cause for concern. As far as Chekov was concerned Sulu was looking at him normally. Chekov sat on his bed with his hands on his knees, his back straight and after growing tired of moving his head to see where noises and voices were coming from, he sat with his head facing forward. Sulu couldn't help but admire Chekov's jaw line as well as the way that even when he was temporarily blind his eyes still held their sparkle.

"It is wery boring not to be able to see". Chekov said. "There is wery little that I can do".

"You'll have your eye sight back in a few days Pavel". Sulu told him. "And as for the nothing to do; take it as a vacation where all you have to do is eat and sleep." Chekov smiled with the comment not realising how kissable he was making himself look to Sulu.

The phrase; 'you can look, but can't touch' kept repeating itself in Sulu's mind. It was now the only thing that stood between him and sweeping the Russian of his feet. He was grateful to have been raised to have honour and dignity because if he hadn't he would have kissed Chekov out of the blue months ago.

Chekov rose a hand and patted the air in search for Sulu's arm. Sulu guided Chekov's hand to his arm. Sulu's heart fluttered as Chekov's hand touched his arm and squeezed it gently. "Thank you Hikaru." Chekov's hand moved to Sulu's shoulder and then his neck. Chekov turned to face Sulu and sat twisted as his other hand rose and join the other on Sulu's neck. He could feel Sulu's pulse beneath his fingers before his moved his hands to Sulu's face.

"What are you doing?" Sulu asked as Chekov's fingers explored his face.

"I vant to see vhat expression you hawe." Chekov explained.

"And you want to see by using you're hands?" Sulu asked, more than a little amused but enjoying the feeling of Chekov's fingers in his hair. "You're a bit high to know what expression I have".

"My eyes are not vorking Hikaru." Chekov told him. Sulu could think of another way that Chekov could find out what expression he had but restrained himself. Chekov's hands moved back out of his hair and traced the side of his face and jaw line.

"I am wery sorry!" Chekov suddenly said, shock written across his face as he ripped his hands away from Sulu's face. "You are uncomfortable vith me doing that."

Sulu wanted to tell him that he actually loved it, but he couldn't find the words to express what he felt before settling on; "No Chekov; I'm fine with it."

"You are saying that to make me feel better." Chekov countered whilst holding his hands up by his chest, his fingers constantly moving and brushing against one another showing how nervous he truly was.

"Have you ever known me to lie to you?" Sulu asked.

"No." Chekov shook his head.

"Then believe me when I say I was fine with it." Sulu told him, his hands on Chekov's shoulders.

"Okay". Chekov nodded his head.

Sulu silently sighed. "Not being able to see is getting to you isn't it?"

"There is no break from the monotony". Chekov told him. "Ewerything is alvays black. Vhen people come and see me I can sense their pity and I hate it. I don't sense it vith you though; that vas vhy I vas curious about your expression. Vhat are you thinking?"

"Just admiring how well you're coping." Sulu answered honestly.

"Thank you for not pitying me". Chekov smiled at him. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure". Sulu said as he allowed Chekov to wrap an arm around his own. They both stood up and Sulu led the way to the door. Chekov hadn't been out of his quarters in days and Sulu wasn't about to say no to him.

Besides, it would break up that monotony Chekov talked about.

5)

Sulu had been put on another night shift where, as usual, nothing was happening or was ever going to happen.

Sulu sighed as he lent back into his chair, twiddling his thumbs and trying to keep himself awake. His shift partner had disappeared somewhere and Sulu found that he didn't care in the slightest. There was nothing on the bridge to relieve him of his boredom; not unless his bridge partner came back missing an arm, but he really did not foresee that scenario ever playing out in reality.

The lift door opened behind him and Sulu thought that it was just his bridge partner coming back from where ever he had been too. He was shocked to learn it wasn't his bridge partner though, but was in fact Chekov; his slender frame dressed in the shorts and t-shirt that he wore when he slept.

Chekov held a steaming mug of something and handed it to Sulu, careful so that the lieutenant would not drop it. "Thought you vould vant a drink". Chekov smiled that radiant smile that made Sulu melt. Chekovwas the only one who could potentially reduce him to mush. It was only then that Sulu notice Chekov wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Pavel - where's you're shoes?" Sulu asked.

"Did not think i vould need them". Chekov replied as he rose one foot a short way and started moving it in a circular motion. Sulu hadn't noticed before, but Chekov's feet looked fragile and delicate. Heck, everything about the ensign looked fragile and delicate to the degree that a grain of sand on the wind might break him, but Sulu now found that he was finding it hard to tear his eye's away from the ensign's feet. He was beginning to see a pattern forming. "I do not knov vhy you vorry; there is no one around to step on my toes." Chekov joked.

"Call it curiosity". Sulu answered as he took a sip of his drink. Chekov had assumed right, he did need a drink. "You look different with no shoes". Chekov yawned. "Go back to bed Pavel; you need the sleep being the workaholic you are".

"Do you not vant company?" Chekov asked. Sulu could have sworn for a moment he saw an expression of hurt cross Chekov's face.

"I would love you're company Pavel and you know that; but you need your sleep and it would be selfish of me to allow you to destroy yourself, even if your heart is in the right place". Sulu told him. Chekov yawned again and Sulu shook his head smiling. "Go back to bed Pavel and get some sleep. you quite clearly need it".

"Okay". Chekov nodded in defeat and Sulu got the feeling that Chekov had come all the way to the bridge with the intentions of staying. "Good night Hikaru".

"Good night". Sulu said. "Oh and Pavel; you were right - I did need a drink. Thank you, it was a wonderful thought".

Chekov smiled that delicate smile that he kept in reserve again; his eyes beginning to cloud over with sleep though. "Anything for you Hikaru", and with that said he disappeared off the bridge, leaving Sulu contemplating what the true meaning was behind his parting words.

6)

Sulu walked into his quarters and collapsed onto his bed. He wasn't dizzy or had a headache; he was just tired. A mission on a planet surface hadn't gone to plan and the group had been attacked by the natives. No one in the group was killed, taken or missing. Sulu considered it a small miracle.

He flung his arm over his eyes hoping to get some sleep when Chekov burst into his quarters. "Hikaru!" Chekov shouted as he raced to Sulu's side fearing that the helmsman was injured. He was on the bridge during the attack and knew all about it. He was terrified for Sulu's safety and had left the bridge at the soonest possible moment to go and see Sulu to make sure with his own eyes that he was okay. "Hikaru - talk to me Hikaru, please talk to me".

"What is it Pavel?" Sulu asked making Chekov fling his arms around him in relief. "Pavel - you're suffocating me!" Sulu told the ensign.

"I am wery sorry Hikaru; but i vas wery vorried about you." Chekov smile disappeared as he saw blood on Sulu's arm. His hands shot to Sulu's arm and held it still while his eyes scrutinised it. "You are injured!" He voice shook. Sulu got Chekov to let go before taking his shirt off to look at his arm.

"It's a small cut Chekov. I won't die from it." Sulu tried to reassure Chekov.

"I know that but ..." Chekov trailed off.

"But what?" Sulu asked.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you". Chekov admitted after several seconds silence; his hands back on Sulu's arm.

"If it makes you feel better I'll go see McCoy." Sulu said. As he was about to stand up Chekov wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck and crushed his lips to Sulu's. Sulu fell backwards onto his bed through a mixture of shock and being knocked off balance by the eager Russian. He never expected such an advancement off Chekov.

Sulu decided to regain some control over the situation and flipped them both over, deepening the kiss with intentions of leaving Chekov breathless, but at the same time wanting more. Sulu broke the kiss and to his delight Chekov was gasping for breath.

"Vhat took you so long to kiss me like that?" Chekov asked after finally catching his breath. "I'we been dropping hints for months."

Sulu smiled. "What ever my Pavel wants; my Pavel gets". He said before kissing Chekov passionately again.

And it only took Chekov to make the first move.

End.

A/N: I don't want any reviews saying that people have been physically sick because of the second story. I know it's a human instinct to join in the fun and what not, but I really don't want to know! LOL!


End file.
